


What I Can Give You

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [27]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Against a Wall, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: John's impatience feels like a gift to Percy, one he very much would like to reciprocate.





	What I Can Give You

The door was barely closed behind them when John pushed him against the nearest wall. There was no time to indulge in words, just a kiss that stole his breath, leaving behind bruised lips as John knelt at his feet, almost desperate to suck his cock. 

Percy knew he shouldn’t be surprised by the sheer force of John’s passions, having enjoyed them now for many weeks, but it made him giddy with delight all the same. 

“Not like that,” Percy said, pushing his breeches down his thighs, his back arching, offering as much of himself as he could.

“Oh, Perseverance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the against a wall [prompt](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
